This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Most modern vehicles include infotainment systems providing navigation guidance. Map update and refresh operations at these systems is resource intensive.
In addition to providing maps for driver or passenger use, many autonomous or semi-autonomous vehicle systems rely on map data. An electric semi-autonomous vehicle may consider road grade, for instance, in determining a cruise speed optimal for energy conservation. As another example, a fully autonomous vehicle relies on high-resolution data in making driving decisions.
High cost of operating these systems include relatively high requirements for in-vehicle processing bandwidth. Other high costs include relatively high requirements for in-vehicle data storage space and communication-network bandwidth, such as bandwidth of cellular communications.
Infotainment systems are continuously developing. Improvements include increased speed of display and amount of information available.
Regarding mapping, particular improvements include increased detail in the display. The increased detail includes more definition and features. The increased detail, and related requirements for frequent high-density updates, are accompanied by the aforementioned costs.
The very high levels of mapping detail also far exceeds basic user needs for navigation or location-following, yet are provided homogenously or uniformly, across all features of the viewing screen, and under all circumstances.
Another challenge of conventional systems is that transmission of map data can be very expensive and cumbersome, being made without consideration given to circumstances.